


Date It Anyway

by ringsabel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Multi, super ooc and i hate it, with wizards and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsabel/pseuds/ringsabel
Summary: Silver's guide to detention: don't. Whatever dumb or rebellious thing you want to do, don't. It's not worth it at this school.





	Date It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how or why this happened but ugh just stop me take away any keyboard. all i write now is j3 and this is the worst one yet. sorry if theyre ooc this is my fist time trying to seriously write anything angsty

The three of them wandered in the Forbidden Forest, huddled together and talking in hushed voices. Following the lantern through the dark woods.

"If I die here, I want you both to know how much I hate you," Crystal reminded them for the thousandth time.

"If you're dead then Gold I will be long gone."

"I just-" Crystal paused and took a frustrated breath. "I had a pass to go into the restricted section, but you two just had to follow me in and push over an entire bookshelf! How is it fair that I'm in detention for that!"

"Followed you?" Gold snickered. "You said if we kept quiet you'd sneak us in!"

"And you didn't stay quiet, you knocked over a bookshelf! That's not my fault."

"Well at least because you're such a goody-goody they're not putting this on your record. Silver and I have to live the rest of our sad lives knowing that we did atrocious things that landed us in detention."

"You could at least try to have some sympathy," Crystal huffed.

"Quiet down guys," Silver interjected. "If we just focus, we can find whatever weird herb is supposed to grow in here and get out."

"Plus if we're to loud we might attract some monsters~" Gold used a deep and spooky voice while shaking Crystal's shoulders slightly.

"Stop that!" Crystal swatted his hands away. "This isn't a joke! This place is dangerous and we shouldn't even be in here. What kind of detention tries to kill the

students?"

"I know, like hasn't Hogwarts ever heard of writing lines?"

Silver couldn't help but grin at their useless banter. "Come on guys be quieter."

"Ok, yeah. I'll shut up." Gold agreed.

Crystal didn't say anything, which was an answer in itself.

Silver held the lantern out a little farther and looked at the ground as he walked, careful too not trip.

After a while of walking in silence he almost gave himself a heart attack when he stepped on a twig.

"What was that?" Crystal panicked, suddenly grabbing Silver's sleeve.

"Just me I stepped on something."

"No- I heard something else."

They all stayed silent. Listening.

And Silver heard it.

A faint howling in the distance.

He turned on his heels. "Gold, send a message to Professor Birch, tell him we're leaving."

"You got it!" Gold whipped out his phone and sent a quick to the Professor.

Professor Birch was the grounds keeper and taught magical creatures. He was also the person who suggested they split up to cover more ground. Silver was weary of if he would get the message soon enough, but that wasn't his top priority.

"What should we do?" Crystal panicked. "How did a werewolf get so close to the school? Should we turn off the light so it doesn't see us?"

"No." Silver tried to be the calm and reasonable one. "Werewolves have a much better sense of smell than sight, if it sees the light it already knew where we were."

"So should we like cover ourselves in mud? So it can't smell us?" Gold suggested.

"I'm not sure that'll work. But besides, it sounded pretty far off. And if it gets closer Crystal is the brightest wizard in our year, possibly the whole school, and we've have been doing well in dueling club. So all in all we should be able to make it out ok."

They kept walking.

"Are you sure we're going the right way out?" Crystal asked nervously.

"Yes," Silver lied.

Silver wasn't used to being the reasonable one. Well more reasonable than Gold, but thinking of the best plans and keeping everyone in line was usually Crystal's job. But her parents were muggles and she was raised not knowing anything about dangerous magical creatures, so she was allowed to freak out a bit.

Gold seemed much calmer that usual. But it's not like he ever avoided confrontation, in fact, if Silver and Crystal weren't there he would probably seek out the werewolf and fight it.

They all froze at the second howl.

This one much closer.

Much closer.

"Did it really get here so quick?" Gold shuddered. "Or do you think... there could be more than one?" Gold finished his thought in a frightened whisper.

Something snapped behind them and suddenly it didn't matter.

"RUN!"

The three ran forward. Growling and snapping noises followed them, urging the three to run faster.

Running, running, running.

Never looking back.

But- but maybe just to the side, to make sure he could see Gold-

WHAM!

Silver ran into a tree in the second he turned his head around. But Gold grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, allowing no time for stumbling.

But the tree and the pulling on his arm made him drop the lantern and the farther they ran the darker it became until they were essentially running through inky blackness. Never knowing what was up ahead.

It was only a matter of time before-

"AAAAAA!"

Silver heard the scream.

Silver's eyes adjusted and he started to make out that Crystal had tripped over a log. Gold had already rushed over to help her get back up.

"I'm fine, she reassured. "I just fell."

Gold started to pull he back up, but Silver knew they had stopped for a moment to long.

He could still hear movements getting closer, closer.

He had only seconds to pullout his wand and cast a spell before his friends got hurt.

No he didn't even have seconds.

But Gold and Crystal were distracted.

He had to do something.

Silver grabbed his wand and ran in front of his friends but the spell he started to say was cut off by a searing pain in his chest.

Everything seemed to slow down in just that one moment. The world went silent. The werewolf launched its claws forward. Digging them into Silver's flesh and dragging them across his chest before retracting.

Silver felt his back hit the hard ground and started to tune out.

There was screaming, and Gold casting a spell. Crystal rushed over to him with her wand already out. She looked like she was going to cry and grabbed his hand. She yelled over to Gold and he ran and held on the Silver. While the werewolf was recovering, she cast the spell.

Everything faded to black.

Silver felt his pain diminished, then multiplied by a thousand. Then he was suddenly nauseous, like he had spent all day spinning in circles.

It was so much to feel at once.

Silver's brain started to feel scrambled and every breath he took reminded him of the torn flesh on his chest with incredible pain.

So he just let it all fade away.

He closed his eyes and suddenly felt nothing.

* * *

Everything what bright and white when he began to open his eyes. He squinted and tried to sit up, but it hurt so badly he just fell back down on the pillow.

"You're up!" He heard Gold's gleeful voice. Silver turned his head over and saw Gold and Crystal sitting together on the bed next to his.

"Oh thank goodness!" Crystal remarked. "I was so worried."

They both rushed over to embrace him, but were quickly shooed away.

"Don't make him move to much or he'll open up that scratch again!" The nurse, Miss Erika, tutted and walked over.

"I hope you're feeling better, Silver." She smiled warmly and helped him sit up better by adjust his pillows and such so he wouldn't be in pain. "Feel free to call me over if you need anything, but for now I'll let you chat with your friends."

"Thanks," Silver responded as she walked away.

He turned to Crystal and Gold, both moved to sit on the end of his bed.

"So what happened? And when did Crystal learn to apperate?"

Crystal blushed and looked away embarrassed. "I was curious and I know I'm not old enough, but I started reading about it. I had never practiced, so it didn't go very well..."

"Yeah," Gold remarked, holding up his left hand which Silver now saw was in a cast. "She took all the bones out of my left hand, cut a giant hole in her shoulder and you nearly lost a leg. Not to mention the vomiting, the cuts, and the bruises."

"But it worked out better than if we had tried to run." Silver looked at his own body, and despite being pretty beat up, he was still in one piece. "I probably would have bled out in the time it took us just to get back to the castle. If we got back, that is."

"Yeah, thankfully Crystal got us too the infirmary where Erika patched us up pretty quick." Gold smiled.

"I'm still pretty torn up, though." Silver commented, looking down again.

"She said werewolf injuries can't be healed by the same potions and spells that normal ones are healed by," Crystal responded quietly.

Gold looked like he was trying to seem happy and normal, but Crystal's effort wasn't as good. She just looked guilty.

"But hey, more recovery time means less classes!" Gold offered brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Silver leaned his head back on the wall behind him.

There was a awkward silence.

"But this means I'm a werewolf now, right? That's how it works, you get scratched, you become a werewolf?" Silver asked flatly because he already knew the answer.

He didn't hear an answer, but Gold looked away sadly and Crystal gave a pained nod.

Silver sighed.

"But, it's going to be ok!" Crystal reached for his hand and offered support. "There's been a lot of medical advancements for werewolves so now you can drink a potion that makes you docile and not dangerous when you transform! And there's still more research about being conscious while transformed and never being infectious and-"

"And a cure?"

Crystal bit her lip. "Yes I did read something about that, but..."

"But I shouldn't get my hopes up." Silver finished the thought he knew should didn't want to.

Gold spoke up in the kind, tender voice that he rarely used but made Silver's heart melt when he did.

"Do want to be alone? Or do you want us to go get Blue or someone? She was here at first but had to leave because of classes. Crystal and I got to take the day off because of injuries."

"No, I want you two to stay I just..."

"Want some quiet?"

"... Yeah."

* * *

Silver was lucky, he got scratched on the last day of the full moon, which gave him a month before he would transform.

Crystal and Gold kept the werewolf bit a secret, only the teachers and whoever Silver told would know about it. They just said they were attacked by some strange beast. Silver didn't really feel like telling anyone about it.

For now at least.

Maybe when he was more used to it, and experienced, he might say something to his close friends.

After about a week in the hospital wing, Silver went back to his normal life. He went to classes, studied in the library, chatted with Blue and the others at breakfast and lunch, and watched Gold play quiddich after his hand got better.

Crystal and Gold smiled. They talked about dumb things, made jokes, complained about teachers.

Gold's mom sent about a million owls with letters and care packages after she heard he got hurt, so Silver was allowed to indulge on the home-made cookies.

A month later, fortunately on a Friday, Silver sat with them in the library, quietly reading and doing homework.

"It's getting late, I should head to the hospital wing." Silver stood up and grabbed his books.

"We'll come with you!" Gold said immediately. Crystal and Gold frantically grabbed their stuff and carried most of Silver's too.

It reminded Silver of their third year, when he and gold became so competitive they started carrying Crystal's books. The goal was to outdo the other and carry more books like it was no problem, even when it made their arms burn.

The best part was when Crystal caught on and started bringing more and more books everyday, just to see how many it would take to break them.

They dropped off their stuff at the common rooms and walked to the hospital wing together.

When they first arrived Miss Erika was helping some other kids with flus and headaches and vomiting curses.

So they sat together on a bed and played a muggle card game Crystal had taught them.

"Wow." Crystal became distracted by the window and all but stopped playing. "The view is incredible up here, and look at that sunset! The sky is so pink and orange!"

"It's really great," Gold agreed, Silver nodded.

"Sunset! Oh my let's get you all set up before it goes down completely!" Erika rushed over to Silver and pushed him up to a door of a small side room.

"Here, drink this. Yes all of it," she prompted, handing Silver a cup. It tasted gross.

"You'll be staying in here tonight, ok? You brought a change of clothes? Good. There's also one of our nightgowns in there because the clothes you wear while transforming tend to ripped apart, probably because wolves don't wear clothes."

Silver nodded and Erika opened the door. The room was a decent size. There was a full sized bed sitting on a small metal frame in one corner. The other had a toilet and a sink. The door was reinforced, locked from the outside, and had a very small, also reinforced, window at the top. Next to that door was a chair with the night gown Erika mentioned.

To be honest it looked more like a prison cell than a bedroom. But Silver was fine with it. There was a real possibility of him wreaking havoc and it's more important to keep the school safe.

"Can we stay with him?" Gold asked.

"I-"

"No," Silver interrupted.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'd rather have Silver alone the couple nights, but I suppose it's up to him after that," Miss Erika responded, and they all looked to Silver for his opinion.

"No. You're both staying out here," he said firmly.

Silver didn't look at Crystal and Gold's reactions. He didn't want to see them looking sad when he pushed them away like this.

"Well," Erika continued. "You're going to want to get some rest."

"Got it." Silver nodded and walked into the room. He looked back and the door closed and locked.

Silver changed into the nightgown. And laid down under the blankets.

It was still too early and Silver wasn't tired, so he firmly shut his eyes and thought. He thought about the good times.

When he was living on the streets of London with Blue and they were first tracked down by a Hogwarts teacher. They let Silver stay at the school with Blue until he was old enough to go and found somewhere for them to stay during the summer.

He mostly followed Blue around for those two years. He met Blue's friends, Red and Green, and Yellow when she came the next year.

Then it was his first year. And he was so nervous he wouldn't be in the same house as Blue. But thankfully the Sorting Hat declared him a Slytherin.

He met Gold and Crystal in flying lessons, the only class with students from all four classes.

Gold was a natural at flying, and had lots of practice at home with his parents. He felt the need to show off and crap during class. Especially when there was a lesson and people were trying to learn. That's when Silver started to hate the self centered idiot.

Silver chuckled just thinking about how by the end of the year Gold would be his friend. And in a few years he'd start dating Gold and Crystal.

Thinking about Gold and Crystal warmed his heart. He smiled and relaxed, the kind words Crystal always tried to use, when Gold laughed at his own jokes.

Silver's breathing became deeper and slower as he thought of warm hugs, soft kisses, and loving looks.

He knew it was worth it.

* * *

Silver woke up on the floor.

He felt sore, cold, tired.

Erika was right about the clothes too, the nightgown was so ripped he was basically naked. Although, come to think of it, he had no idea how much larger he got when he transformed, so it made sense.

Silver picked himself up off the ground and immediately felt dizzy and weak. He steadied himself on the chair until his head felt clear, then put on his clothes. He turned the door knob, that Erika had probably unlocked that morning.

The first thing he noticed outside was to the left of the door. Gold and Crystal were asleep. Crystal was sitting and leaning on the wall with Gold's head in her lap.

Silver nudged them with his foot.

"Wake up, idiots."

Crystal opened her eyes first and greeted him. "Hey Silver."

"Were you two out her all night?"

"Yeah," Crystal answered. She started shaking Gold and helped him stand up.

"So, how your feelin' Silv?" Gold asked.

"I'm fine," Silver lied.

"Then let's head down to breakfast!"

Walking to the dining hall was agonizing. Silver had never had to put so much focus into just putting one foot in front of the other.

Technically, you 'had' to sit at your house table for every meal. But no one with friends in other houses actually does that and no teacher really enforces it. So it wasn't anything usual when Gold and Crystal sat on either side of Silver at the Slytherin table.

Breakfast was fine. Silver ate some cereal, Gold ate a pastry, Crystal had yogurt and forced them all to eat some fruit so she could pretend her friends were healthy.

It was a nice day so they headed outside.

Outside the doors one was watching. Silver was still startled when Gold grabbed him and carried him on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Just helping out! You looked tired." Gold turned his head to smile at Silver.

Silver wanted to protest, but... he was tired. And Gold's back was warm.

They stopped under a big tree and sat down together.

"Wanna see how high up there I can get?" Gold asked rhetorically, already looking confidently up at the trees branches.

"Please don't-"

"You can't even reach the first branch," Silver challenged.

Gold smirked and jumped up, he pulled himself onto the branch and stood on it triumphantly.

"Haha! You were soooo wrong!"

"Alright Gold, you can climb a tree now get back down here before you hurt yourself." Crystal gave an amused sigh.

"Never I'm living the life our monkey ancestors wanted for us! I'm the king- AAAAAAAAAAA!" Gold screamed when the branch he was trying to climb up on gave way and he dropped back onto the grass.

"Told you so." Crystal smiled.

"No, you said I'd get hurt," Gold protested. "I fell, but I'm completely fine." Crystal rolled her eyes and as soon as she wasn't looking he started rubbing where he fell on his back.

Silver smiled at them. But the silence after their conversation reminded him that it wasn't the same.

Silver looked at Crystal and Gold, they looked relaxed. He was glad, but he couldn't banish the thoughts in his head.

"You know..." Silver interrupted the silence. He took a big breath before continuing, "if you want to break up, just say so. We can go back to just being friends or whatever. No hard feelings."

They turned to him looking all kinds of confused.

"What are you talking about? Do you want to break up with us?" Crystal inquired. She looked concerned, like Silver was spewing nonsense because he had a stroke or something.

"You guys just don't need to tear yourselves apart sleeping outside the door or doing other crap to find a tolerable way to date a werewolf."

Silver looked down, suddenly very interested in the grass and tearing a few pieces out of the ground.

"Silver?" He heard Crystal's voice again. But... he couldn't look up at her.

"You saved my life, both our lives-"

"I don't care about chivalry, or honor, or any of that crap. It's just pity. You don't owe me anything for that."

"Yeah, but what kind of jerks ditch their boyfriend because of something that saved their lives!" Gold pointed out.

Silver frowned. He knew it. They were just being nice. Society still treated werewolves like monsters. He would probably never find a job. And Crystal wanted to be a teacher, what would her students or their parents think when they found out she was dating a werewolf.

He narrowed his eyes. They burned, and he blinked back tears.

It's over. They're over. He could never-

There was a soft and slender hand on his cheek, Crystal's, pulling his face to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. "You shouldn't feel this way. We love you. No matter what."

"I'm a monster," Silver protested.

"I don't know." Gold embraced Silver from behind. "I think it's pretty cool, like if someone is ever mean to me I can threaten them with my cool werewolf boyfriend."

"And I've always been a dog person," Crystal joked.

"And you know how I want to be a magical vet, so maybe in med school I'll write a paper on 'taking care' of werewolves."

Silver sighed. They- they were...

Gold planted a kiss on Silver's cheek. "I think it might even be kinda sexy..." He kissed Silver again on the neck.

Silver snorted. "What are you? A furry?"

"Maybe a little. And just for you."

Crystal laughed.

Silver shook his head.

"You're both useless."

"But you love us, right."

Silver paused. He didn't want to be to upfront. They might still just be staying with him out of pity. Or maybe he'd scare them off. But...

"More than anything."


End file.
